La vie par procuration
by ROADS
Summary: Quatre ans après la mort de Shepard, le monde essaye de se relever. Doucement mais sûrement. Mais la mort n'a pas voulu d'elle et Shepard doit continuer à vivre. Avec les choix qu'elle a fait. Les décisions qu'elle a prises. L'anonymat qu'elle cherche à garder.
1. Chapter 1

Quatre ans après la mort de Shepard, le monde n'avait pas cessé de tourner. Son décès fut l'un des plus grands drames de l'histoire de l'humanité. Elle nous avait tous sauvé. On ne savait pas le déroulé, le pourquoi du comment. La seule chose que l'on savait, c'est qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour nous. Les moissonneurs n'existaient plus. Avaient-ils disparus ? S'étaient-ils volatilisés ? Personne n'avait la réponse à cette question. L'univers ne cherchait pas à savoir. Il cherchait seulement à oublier pour mieux renaitre. Les dégâts avaient été lourds, et il fallait reconstruire une multitude d'infrastructures. Cette guerre universelle fut le déclencheur d'une alliance inter-espèce. Les différends furent mis de côté face à cette menace. Et une fois écartée, tous durent s'allier pour s'entraider. Le conflit n'avait laissé aucun peuple tranquille. L'heure était au renouveau. Mais l'œuvre du commandant, son périple, ses exploits pour l'univers restent omniprésents. Elle ne quitte pas nos esprits, même si chacun à dû prendre sur soi pour vivre. Mais l'unique lien qui nous rapprochait n'existait plus. C'est naturellement qu'on se perdit de vue. Il nous arrivait de s'envoyer des mails, mais en dehors de cette sphère ponctuelle, aucun contact ne se faisait. Aujourd'hui, il y a quatre ans jour pour jour, Shepard avait disparu. C'est le drame de ma vie. Ces mots sont forts, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Elle était mon commandant, mon amie, mais surtout la femme que j'aimais. Ces sentiments ne fut jamais réciproque, mais elle savait ô combien elle comptait pour moi, pour nous tous. On ne sait rien de sa disparition. On sait seulement qu'elle n'était plus parmi nous.

On me tapota l'épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter. Une jeune asari me fit un signe puis rajouta que l'on était arrivé. J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué cela. Je m'excusa timidement puis me leva. Une fois dehors, j'inspira une grande bouchée d'air frais. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas remis les pieds sur terre. Quatre ans que je n'étais pas venue sur les traces de Shepard. Ses dernières traces. La ville de Londres me paraissait encore plus morose qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle était à l'image des grands travaux de rénovation. La ville était loin d'être comme au temps de son passé glorieux, mais elle tendait à renaitre de ses cendres. Certains buildings avaient déjà été reproduits, la fameuse tour de Londres supplantait le décor, reconstruite le plus proprement possible. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds en Angleterre avant ce fameux jour il y a quatre ans. Automatiquement, Londres était devenu le lieu que je haissais au plus profond de mon âme. Mais je devais y aller. Je marchais dans les rues plutôt bondées de la capitale anglaise, les gens ne faisait pas attention à moi. Non pas que je sortais de l'ordinaire, mais ma tenue de deuil militaire trahissait un tant soit peu mon identité. Mais je m'en fichais royalement. Je savais très bien quel était mon objectif, le but de ma venue. Après de longues minutes de marches, j'arrivais à ce lieu tant redouté. Autour, tout était identique. La municipalité, sous demande de l'alliance, avait laissé les 300 mètres tel quel. Ce lieu devait être un mémorial en l'honneur de Shepard. Je sais que c'est bête de venir aussi. Je n'y crois même pas en plus, au fait qu'elle puisse nous voir de là-haut. Et pourtant, j'avais comme le devoir de venir ici. Pour l'honorer. Pour elle. Mais aussi pour moi. Pour pouvoir faire mon deuil. Réellement. Car je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier, elle qui fut si importante pour moi. Elle resterait la femme de ma vie. Celle que j'ai aimé de tout mon soul. Celle que j'ai soutenu. Celle qui m'a sauvé. Celle qui a changé la face de l'univers. Je sentais mes larmes venir. J'aurais aimé les contenir, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Devant cette photo de Shepard sur ce mémorial, je ne pouvais pas. Je craqua. Instantanément, j'essuya ces gouttes qui ruisselaient le long de ma joue. Je ne pouvais me permettre de craquer. Pas devant son image. Pas devant elle. Même si elle ne voyait pas, j'aimais à penser qu'elle n'aimerait pas me voir ainsi, larmoyant face à son mémorial. Je déposa mon bouquet de fleurs. J'avais pensé à faire un discours, mais très vite je trouva cette idée con. Je me contenta alors de rester là, devant, muet, tête baissé. Quelques larmes coulèrent encore, mais je les laissa tomber. Une fois qu'elles auraient cessé, il fallait que je lui dise adieu. Car Shepard n'était plus. Et moi, Kaidan Alenko, je devais me faire à l'idée de continuer ma vie sans elle.

* * *

Je venais de sortir de chez moi. Il était bientôt 9h et je devais me dépêcher. Mes élèves ne m'attendraient pas. Je pris l'un des nombreux transports qui existait à Scott. Capitale de Terra Nova, elle fut l'une des planètes touchée par l'attaque des moissonneurs. Près de la moitié de la population avait été tuée ou blessée. La planète en était ressortie meurtri mais pas anéantie. Et deux ans après l'attaque, elle avait retrouvé de sa superbe. Terra Nova était considéré avant l'attaque comme un eden potentiel pour l'humanité. La population avait vite remonté et ses chiffres frisaient avec ceux de 2183. Nous étions plus de 4 millions sur la planète, quasiment tous regroupé à Scott. La capitale n'avait rien de spécifique. Elle s'était construite à l'image des villes humaines, avec de grands bâtiments ici et là. On privilégiait la quantité plutôt que l'architecture. Il fallait loger vite la population. Cela faisait un an que j'habitais ici. J'avais vu le changement se faire. Je sentais que Terra Nova était destiné à devenir plus peuplée. Mais cela, seul l'avenir nous le dirait. En attendant, j'espérais seulement arriver à l'heure, donner mon cours puis repartir. Être une spécialiste de l'histoire des conflits inter-espèces, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Surtout depuis ce fameux jour. La demande était double. Tout le monde me posait une multitude de question sur le conflit qui avait ravagé l'univers il y a de cela quatre ans. Que pouvais-je bien leur dire ? La vérité, sans doute. Mais pas entière. Car il ne fallait pas que les élèves sachent tout. Je devais garder le secret. Je n'étais pas obligée, mais je ne me voyais pas leur dire qui j'étais vraiment. Car depuis ce jour, Shepard n'existait plus. J'étais seulement Charline Van Speel, une humaine de 35 ans, historienne de guerre.

Arrivée à l'université de Scott, je me dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de la présidente de l'UFR. Elle m'accueillit chaleureusement, me proposant du café. Je refusa poliment, et elle me fit signe de la suivre. Elle se sentait dans l'obligation de me décrire et de m'indiquer chaque lieu qu'elle considérait comme important, me racontant moults anecdotes. J'esquissais un sourire, pour ne pas trop la froisser, tandis qu'elle continuait sa tirade. Puis nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'amphithéâtre où, une fois entrée, je vis plus de 500 élèves assis, me regardant avec intention. Ces regards posés sur moi. J'avais peur que ma couverture soit grillée. A chaque fois, cette sensation me revenait. Pourtant, j'étais bien camouflée grâce aux nouvelles technologies. Ma peau était plus foncé à l'aide d'un produit neuf dont je ne retiens jamais le nom. Je portais des lentilles noires, mes yeux étant bleus à l'origine. Et mes cheveux, châtains de naissance, était devenu noir corbeau. Le premier jour, j'ai cru qu'on me reconnaitrait automatiquement. Mon portrait était placardé à chaque coin de rue, mon visage passait à chaque émission. Ce fut le cas durant la première année. Tout le monde me croyait morte. J'avais survécu. Je ne sais comment. Mais le fait est que je m'étais réveillée quelques mois plus tard, en tout cas c'est ce que j'avais compris en regardant les infos. A mon réveil, j'étais allongée sur un lit, branchée à une machine, au beau milieu du désert, dans une tente. Mais je ne vis personne autour de moi. Je ne savais pas qui s'était occupé de moi. Je savais seulement qu'une seule personne dans ce monde savait que j'étais vivante. J'en avais la certitude, car il était peu probable que cette personne ne sache pas qui j'étais. A mon insu, mon image repassa encore et encore. Ce fut surement l'un des facteurs qui m'amena à ne pas révéler au monde que j'étais encore vivante. Des matins, je me disais que c'était une belle connerie, que je devais bien ça à mes proches, aux gens qui venaient se recueillir sur le lieu de ma disparition. Je pensais chaque jour à mon équipage, cette famille pour qui je m'étais donnée corps et âme. Chaque membre me manquait. Et à plusieurs reprises je fus tenté de prendre contact avec eux. Mais je me rétractais. Le monde vivait bien mieux ainsi. Shepard était morte, l'univers essayait de se reconstruire. Il fallait mieux garder cette image de sacrifiée plutôt que de se dévoiler à la face du monde. J'avais horreur des médias. Révéler mon identité reviendrait à dire adieu à ma tranquillité.

Irène Hoodstock me sortit de mes pensées. Elle me tapota l'épaule afin que je m'approche de l'estrade. Je lui fis signe de la tête, et la présidente quitta la salle, afin de me laisser avec les élèves. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi raconter. Alors je me présenta brièvement puis je commença un résumé sommaire de ce qu'avait été la bataille contre les moissonneurs. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, où, sans entrer dans les détails, je livrais aux élèves les grands points du conflit. La trahison d'un spectre, la découverte de Sovereign, la première bataille contre les moissonneurs. Mais je sentais au fur et à mesure que les élèves trépignaient d'impatience. Des questions leurs brûlaient les lèvres. Alors j'abrégea mon discours et les invita à se livrer. Plusieurs mains se levèrent. J'invita une jeune fille d'origine asiatique à parler. Elle se leva aussi et d'une voix inattendu pour son physique, elle me posa la première question personnelle de la journée. Je sentais que ça ne serait pas la dernière. Il fallait que je m'y habitue. Cette petite brune aux yeux bridés venait de me demander de sa voix roque si Shepard entretenait une liaison avec un des membres de son équipage. L'auditoire rigola. J'étais gênée. Pourquoi, sur toutes les questions possibles, fallait-il qu'on me pose celle-là ? J'aurais très bien pu y répondre, étant la mieux placée pour le savoir, mais je devais jouer mon rôle, et gentiment, je lui répondis que j'étais une spécialiste des guerres pas des relations humaines. Elle se rassit, agacée. Croyait-elle vraiment que j'allais répondre à ça ? Un autre élève posa une question. Grand, châtain, sans doute plus âgé que la première, il me demanda si j'avais connu Shepard. Pourquoi une telle obsession pour ma personne ? Je lui répondis sur non. Il continua, m'indiquant que mon physique ainsi que mes connaissances de la guerre se rapprochait d'une manière militaire de voir les choses. _Et merde_. Automatiquement, mon visage se crispa. Je ne devais pas montrer signe que cette question m'ébranla. C'était plus que dur que je n'y pensais, je sentais un léger rictus se dessiner sur mon visage. Je me racla la gorge. Ma pensée devait s'orienter vers autre chose. Je remercia seulement le jeune homme, lui indiquant que je prenais sa remarque pour un compliment. Et avant qu'il ne surenchère, j'invita un autre élève à parler. Le reste de la séance se déroula sans à-coup. Je pus y répondre sans gêne et après une heure, les élèves quittèrent tous l'amphithéâtre. Dès que le dernier fut sorti, je lâcha un gros soupir. J'avais eu chaud, très chaud. Je pris mes affaires et quitta immédiatement les lieux. Il était dangereux pour moi d'y rester plus longtemps. Heureusement pour moi, je donnais des conférences que très rarement. Le contact public était vraiment à éviter. A tout moment, je pouvais flancher.

* * *

Une fois chez moi, j'ouvra automatiquement mon ordinateur. D'habitude, ils étaient sans importances. C'était des pubs pour la majorité avec par-ci par-là des mails de l'université ou de scientifiques m'invitant à différentes colloques. J'avais cru que ce serait la même chose. J'avais tort. Un mail me parvenu. Un nom. Liara T'soni. Ma main tremblait. Je n'osais pas ouvrir le mail. J'avais peur de son contenu. Savait-elle qui j'étais ? Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, me frotta le visage de haut en bas. Je devais me ressaisir. Au fond, j'étais toujours le commandant Shepard, cette femme à qui on avait assigné la tache de sauver le monde. Alors je pris mon courage à deux main et commença à lire son mail.

« Chère Charline Van Speel,

J'ai eu vent de vos qualités auprès d'Hakim Benerebia. Lors de notre rencontre, il m'a indiqué que vous étiez d'une grande sagesse. Votre intelligence vous honore et votre connaissance des conflits inter-espèce est d'une grande clarté. Entre scientifiques, j'aurais aimé vous connaitre davantage. En tant que personne tout de moins. Auriez-vous du temps à m'accorder pour une rencontre ?

Cordialement.

Le docteur Liara T'Soni. »

J'étais dans la merde. Je relisais le message, comme pour bien capter ce qui venait d'être lu. Liara voulait qu'on se voie. Si mon tour de passe-passe marchait avec les gens que j'avais pu rencontrer, c'est parce qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu ou entendu réellement. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas. Liara me reconnaitrait d'emblée. Malgré mes subterfuges. Malgré mon teint allé, mes lentilles de contact sombre et mes cheveux noircis, jamais elle ne tomberait dans ce piège minable. Et si jamais je ne lui répondais pas ? Je savais qui elle était, elle ne tarderait pas à retrouver ma trace et à comprendre qui je suis une fois qu'elle aura débarqué chez moi. Non, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Devais-je alors lui répondre positivement ? Je pourrais payer quelqu'un pour se faire passer pour moi. Mais non, ça ne marcherait pas, ou alors il faudrait trouver quelqu'un de compétent dans mon domaine. Et les mercenaires n'étaient pas connus pour être des flèches. La seule solution était de répondre négativement à sa demande, tout en laissant planer le doute sur une rencontre possible un jour. Oui, cela serait le plus prudent. Elle comprendrait et ne chercherait pas davantage d'information sur ma personne. Cependant, cela m'avait fait comprendre qu'à tout moment, mon identité pouvait être percée. Tout à l'heure déjà, avec cet élève. J'avais failli me faire griller. En y repensant, son regard était différent des autres. Ce n'était pas le même que ceux de ces camarades, qui était en proie à l'apprentissage. Non, _on aurait dit qu'il savait_. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Comment avais-je fais pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt ? Il savait qui j'étais. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. J'en avais la certitude. Son regard trahissait trop de chose pour être crédule. Je me tapa la tête, fis les cent pas dans mon appartement. J'étais dans une merde apocalyptique. Je ne savais pas son nom, comment le retrouver. Mon seul indice était la fac. Mais y retourner maintenant serait inutile. Il fallait que je sache son nom. _Tout de suite_. Je me rassis, essayant de trouver une solution. Puis je me rappela que j'avais le numéro d'une des élèves. Je l'avais pris lors du premier cours. J'avais chargé cette fille du premier rang, Iris quelque chose, de fournir des informations que je lui donnerais aux autres élèves. Si jamais j'étais absente, je la contactais pour qu'elle en informe le groupe. Oui, voilà, c'était la solution. Tout du moins, j'espérais qu'elle connaissait tous les élèves de sa promo. Il en allait de ma survie. Je devais à tout prix le retrouver.

* * *

Posé devant ma télé, je zappais les chaines à la vitesse de l'éclair. Si je pouvais paraître être vieux jeu, j'aimais m'adonner à ce plaisir. Etre assis sur son fauteuil, paquet de chips à la main. Cette caricature du jeune obèse me plaisait bien, même si pour mon cas, j'étais loin d'être large. J'étendis mes jambes après une journée complète de cours. Cela m'épuise et épuise mes longues guibolles, rétractés sur ces inconfortables sièges d'amphi. C'était dur de revenir à la fac, mais depuis que je savais qu'elle y donnait des cours, il fallait que j'y aille. C'était plus fort que moi. Aujourd'hui fut une journée intéressante, _trop intéressante_. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis mon arrivé. Mais j'étais déçu, triste même. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu. Certes, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle soit consciente durant la période où l'on fut en contact. On va plutôt dire que je l'espérais, qu'une partie de son esprit soit restée active. La fameuse Shepard ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle était restée de nombreux jours inerte, et j'avais réellement peur qu'elle soit morte. Mais mes compétences en médecine m'avait permis de la maintenir en vie. Je me demande vraiment comment elle a fait tout de même pour survivre à ça. C'était bien le commandant Shepard après tout, le premier spectre. En parlant d'elle, on diffusait un documentaire en son honneur. C'était filmé sur terre, et on interrogea des personnes au hasard qui ne cessait de louer le commandant. Elle avait sauvé la terre, l'univers tout entier. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas même moi.

J'entendis la sonnette de ma porte. Surpris, je m'approchais prudemment de la porte. Je n'attendais pourtant personne. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas voir qui était derrière et il fallait que j'ouvre. Cela pouvait faire de moi une proie très facile. En ouvrant la porte, je sentis ma bouche rester ouverte. Elle était là, juste devant moi. Que faisait-elle ici ?

- Puis-je entrer ?

- Euh, bien sur.

- Merci.

Savait-elle qui j'étais ? Se souvenait-elle enfin de moi ? J'avais des doutes. Mais son regard était différent de tout à l'heure. C'était comme si elle attendait des réponses de moi. Alors elle avait enfin découvert.

- Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Lui demandais-je, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdi.

- Non merci Brian, abrégeons. Je sais que vous me connaissez.

- Que je vous connais ? Bien sur, vous êtes Charline Va…

- Ne jouez pas avec moi ! S'emporta t-elle d'un coup, les poings serrés. Je sais que vous savez qui je suis. Je veux dire, _la vraie moi._ Avouez-le.

- Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

Elle ne me répondait pas. Je compris vite alors qu'il valait mieux que je lance le débat. Elle était tout de même une militaire, elle restait intimidante.

- Est-ce que des souvenirs de ce jour-là vous sont revenus ? De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? Continuais-je.

Le commandant arqua le sourcil gauche. Les bras croisés, elle me regardait, circonspect. Ah, je crois qu'elle ne le savait pas. Au vu de sa réaction, elle ne devait pas se souvenir de grand chose.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Me demanda t-elle, sentant dans sa voix qu'elle était encore plus interrogative qu'à son arrivée.

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Alors comment avez-vous su que je savais qui vous étiez, _Commandant Shepard_ ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle était au courant dû fait que je connaisse son identité, mais entendre son propre nom l'étonnait tout de même. Elle n'était pas habituée, cachant qui elle était au quotidien. Là était ma question, celle que j'aimerais lui poser. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi elle s'était créée une nouvelle identité.

- Votre regard. M'interrompit-elle dans mes pensées.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai vu à travers vos yeux que vous saviez tout. Je ne sais pas comment, mais vous me regardiez avec cet air supérieur du « je sais qui vous êtes, faite gaffe ».

Je ne pus m'en empêcher mais j'éclata de rire. Elle me regardait étonnée, ne comprenant pas. Malgré ces années passées, elle était toujours un peu parano. Son passé de militaire ne la trahisait pas, voyant en autrui un ennemi potentiel.

- Shepard, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Oui, je sais qui vous êtes. Et avant que vous me demandiez comment, asseyez-vous. Je vais tout vous raconter.

Alors je lui raconta ces nombreux jours passés à m'occuper d'elle après avoir retrouvé son corps inerte en plein milieu du désert. Je lui contais l'événement, rigolant à certains passages, la taquinant en lui rappelant que sans moi, elle serait morte. Je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage, j'étais content de voir qu'elle le prenait comme ça. Sans rentrer dans les détails, je lui expliqua les nombreux soins que je lui avais promulgué, mes inquiétudes face à ce « coma ». Puis après des mois sans réels signes de vie hormis le compteur qui m'indiquait qu'elle respirait. Cinq secondes, puis plus rien. Ces yeux ne s'ouvrirent que quelques secondes, me rassurant pour me replonger dans une anxiété profonde. Je paniquais, lui expliquant que j'avais eu peur voyant le spasme qui s'ensuivit. Shepard était sérieuse lorsque je lui racontais tout ça, essayant de se remémorer un tant soit peu quelque chose. La voir ainsi pouvait paraître étonnant, et pourtant je l'imaginais bien être pareil lors des réunions avec ses coéquipiers. Je sentis son impatience lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, m'invitant à continuer. Abrégeant mes propos, je lui raconta que suite à ces événements, son état resta stable encore quelques jours, se réveillant légèrement chaque jour. Puis je finis mon récit, lui indiquant que j'étais parti. Je ne savais pas comment elle s'était réveillée. J'avais dû quitter la terre pour raison personnel.

- Comment avais-je atterri en plein désert ? Je veux dire, je devais être à Londres normalement, alors comment est-ce possible ?

- Ça, je ne saurais vous le dire, commandant. Peut-être avez-vous été éjectée d'un vaisseau ou de quelque chose ? Tout le monde savait le conflit qui nous ravageait. J'étais loin, mais la guerre était partout.

- Alors vous m'avez retrouvée en plein désert ? Et qu'y faisiez-vous au juste ?

- Oui, en plein milieu du désert, je vous l'ai déjà dis. Ce que j'y faisais ? Cela est plutôt personnel commandant, mais si vous vouliez savoir, je marchais.

- Marcher ? C'était la guerre et vous, vous pensiez à marcher en plein désert ?

- Ecoutez commandant, je ne suis pas un guerrier. Je suis médecin apprenti oui, mais pas soldat. Le conflit, ce n'était pas pour moi. Je sais à peine tenir une arme, qu'aurais-je pu faire sur le terrain, à part gênée la fameuse Shepard ? Alors je me suis dis que quitte à mourir, autant que je passe mes derniers instants dans le désert. Je voulais être seul, repensant à ma vie qui avait été trop courte à mon goût. Mais c'était notre destin, c'était ce que je pensais. Puis, vous les aviez vaincus. Beaucoup croyaient en vous, moi non. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais seulement pas quel serait l'issu de ce combat.

- Merci pour votre franchise en tout cas Brian. Honnêtement, votre histoire est difficile à gober mais après tout ce que j'ai vécu, elle me parait tout à fait normale et cohérente. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvé, ou si je dois vous haïr de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir. C'est la deuxième fois que j'échappe à la mort et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas de moi. Cela serait trop simple sans doute.

- Pourquoi ?! Commandant Shepard, vous êtes la sauveuse de tout l'univers. On vous doit tous la vie sauve, alors pourquoi vous cachez vous ? Pourquoi tenez-vous de tels propos ? Heureusement que vous êtes encore en vie. Mais pourquoi diable faire croire que vous êtes mort ?

- C'est compliqué Brian. Me répondit-elle, l'air sombre.

- Éclairez ma lanterne, car justement je ne comprends pas.

- C'est mieux ainsi. L'univers tourne. A quoi servirait-il de me montrer ? Tout le monde avance, fait des efforts pour se reconstruire. La vie est mieux sans le commandant Shepard, croyez moi.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis... Avez-vous envie de vivre chaque jour dans le déni ? Voler au bord du Normandy à travers la galaxie ne vous manque pas ? Pensez-vous pouvoir rester ainsi, sans avoir à vos côtés vos plus fidèles et loyaux compagnons ?

- Assez. M'ordonna t-elle, le ton glacial ayant remplacé le ton amical. Vous m'avez soignée, cela ne vous donne pas le droit de me faire une leçon de morale. Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps. Cela fait plus de trois ans que j'essaye de tenir bon, alors ne venez pas avec vos belles paroles remettre en doute mes convictions.

- Shepard… Je ne voulais pas paraître incongru. Je suis seulement inquiet. Je vous ai sauvé parce que je voulais que vous viviez. Vous étiez un modèle pour tous. Vous êtes encore une figure de bravoure et de courage, et vous le serez pour toujours. Je ne veux pas vous changer, je veux seulement vous dire que je ne vous comprends pas. La solitude n'est pas le résultat de votre quête.

- C'est mon choix, Brian. Et maintenant, je vais prendre congé.

Son visage accompagnait sa voix grave, mais qui trahissait certaines émotions. Malgré moi, je l'avais ébranlée. Elle ouvrit la porte puis quitta mon appartement, lâchant dans ce qui serait sans doute les derniers mots qu'elle m'adressait :

- Merci de ne rien dire à personne, Brian. Adieu.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois rentrée dans mon appartement, j'essayais de ne pas repenser à ce que m'avait dit Brian. Mais bon sang, c'était dur. Inconsciemment, il avait ébranlé ma conviction. A de nombreuses reprises j'avais voulu griller ma couverture. Mais je m'étais réfractée, m'assurant que c'était la meilleure solution. Le monde tournait mieux sans moi. Que ces paroles sonnaient fausses en réalité. Un rire effréné retentissait dans mon salon. J'étais folle. Au fond, j'essayais de me rassurer, de penser que c'était mieux. Mais le savais-je réellement ? Je n'avais aucune information concernant mes anciens coéquipiers. Certains devaient s'en sortir très bien, comme Liara ou Jack, mais pour d'autres, la vie était sans doute plus dur… En réalité, j'étais égoïste de me cacher. Penser que mes proches m'avaient complètement délaissé n'était qu'une illusion. Je repensais à Kaidan. Je savais bien qu'il était amoureux de moi. M'oublier devait sans doute être dur. Mais au fond, réapparaître ne serait-il pas aussi difficile à vivre ? Me voir de nouveau ébranlerait leurs nouvelles convictions. Une longue absence est ardu à surmonter mais pas impossible. Je ne pouvais pas revenir comme ça et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais Brian avait raison, je sais qu'au fond, cette famille que je m'étais forgée serait heureuse de me savoir en vie. Mais étais-je prête de mon côté ? Accepterais-je de revenir, de combattre à nouveau, d'être à la tête du Normandy, de donner des ordres à mes membres ? Leurs quotidiens étaient surement autres dorénavant. Ma présence leur ferait-elle changer d'avis ? Serais-je assez forte pour revenir sur le front, pour affronter les situations difficiles et périlleuses à nouveau ? La menace avait disparu mais les pressions diplomatiques étaient palpables. Anderson n'était plus là pour me protéger, pour prendre ma défense, pour m'aider à faire entendre raison à ces imbéciles du Conseil. Mais surtout, est-ce que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant ? Cela était impossible. Des personnes comme Garrus ou Wrex avaient des postes trop hauts placés pour s'enticher d'une telle mission, à nouveau. Liara, James et Kaidan seraient surement de la partie. Et _lui_ ? Voudrait-il de nouveau faire partie de mon équipage ? La première fois, il avait été le témoin direct de ma mort. Je savais que la culpabilité le rongeait mais il était passé outre. La deuxième fois, il avait été mon dernier contact. Avant ma décision, je l'avais contacté. Sa voix était hachée. Je pouvais sentir à travers ces mots, ces supplices que des gouttes ruisselaient sur ses pommettes. Ça me fendait le cœur. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu ainsi, je ne voulais même pas l'imaginer. Il était mon timonier, le clown de service. Il était l'homme que j'aurais voulu protéger plus que tout. On avait été coupé avant que je lui avoue la vérité, celle qui me rongeait depuis deux ans, depuis que j'étais revenue à la vie. Il m'avait toujours été fidèle. Il était mon remède, ma source de vie. Son sourire me ravageait à chaque fois et je sentais que je pouvais craquer à chaque instant. Mais dans ma tête, c'était la mission avant tout. Et puis IDA est arrivée et tout a changé. La distance s'était allongée. Inconsciemment, je le perdais. Mais il n'en savait et n'en saurait sans doute jamais rien. Les derniers mots qu'il entendit de ma part furent un « je suis désolée » saccadée. J'étais trop émue pour pouvoir rester de glace. Peut-être l'avait-il ressenti. En tout cas notre contact radio se coupa avant mon acte final. « Pensez-vous rester ainsi, sans avoir à vos côtés vos plus fidèles et loyaux compagnons ? » Brian avait raison, ce saligaud. La vie était bien trop dur sans eux. Mais bordel, je ne pouvais définitivement pas revenir comme une fleur. Pas comme ça. « La solitude n'est pas le résultat de votre quête ». Cette phrase m'avait touché, plus que je ne le pensais. Être seule me pesait. Je devais me l'avouer. Je croyais être assez forte pour cela, mais en réalité, j'étais faible de penser ainsi. A quoi bon se mentir ? Je n'étais pas faite pour cette vie fade. Au fond, tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais péri ce fameux jour… Mais à quoi bon, je n'étais pas morte et je n'allais pas mettre fin à mes jours. Pas alors que je les avais eu. Je devais leur faire savoir que j'étais en vie, mais pas physiquement. Je regardais mon pc puis compris qu'il pouvait être la solution à mon problème. Je ne devais pas réapparaître comme si de rien n'était après ces quelques années. Non, je devais leur faire anticiper l'idée que je n'étais sans doute pas morte. J'ouvris une page extranet dans un but bien précis. Je devais reprendre contact avec Emily Wong et faire savoir à la face du monde que je n'avais pas péri ce fameux jour.

* * *

En posant ma jambe par terre, je sentis une douleur intense me parcourir. Je devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant. J'attrapa difficilement la béquille adossée contre le mur, prenant appui sur elle pour me mettre sur mes deux jambes. Le matin, mes muscles étaient encore plus engourdis qu'à l'accoutumé. Habillé seulement d'un boxer noir, je sortis de la chambre pour aller me poser dans la cuisine. IDA ne me regarda même pas et me tendis un café. Je la remercia et elle quitta la pièce sans un mot. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'on avait emménagé ensemble. Je sais, c'est bizarre de dire ça. Sur le Normandy aussi on était côte à côte. Mais depuis ce jour, j'avais décidé de rechausser les crampons. Mon précieux vaisseau n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, traînant dans un hangar de l'armée sur la Citadelle. C'était triste de se dire ça. Mais _sans elle_, conduire le Normandy était impossible. Plus personne n'était là pour nous guider, nous encourager, faire de nous une équipe une et indivisible. Elle était _le lien_ entre nous tous. Notre chef suprême. Notre _commandant_. Merde, c'était mauvais de repenser à elle dès le matin. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Mais mon passé resurgissait sans cesse. Je ne pouvais nier que j'étais en manque. Voler était ma raison d'être. J'avais destiné ma vie à cela. Et pourtant… Si seulement tout ceci pouvait être un rêve. Seulement la partie de fin. Car tout le reste était merveilleux. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Inconsciemment, elle n'était pas seulement mon commandant. Elle était la femme qui avait changé ma vie. Elle m'avait fait découvrir un autre monde, un esprit d'équipe, une confiance inébranlable, une partenaire remarquable. Joie et bonheur, mais aussi peur et angoisse. J'avais tout vécu, _grâce à elle_. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Et merde, j'avais craqué alors qu'il n'était que huit heures… Surement la semaine spéciale qui passait en ce moment. Le quatrième anniversaire… L'univers en fait un événement joyeux. Pour tout le monde, c'est le jour où la galaxie fut sauvée. Pour nous, pour moi, c'est le jour où nous l'avons perdu. Une figure exemplaire, un modèle pour quiconque. Mais elle était partie, à jamais. Je ne pensais pas que sa mort me toucherait autant. J'avais l'impression de faire du sur place. Même Kaidan allait de l'avant. Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourtant j'avais IDA, une vie simple et ordinaire. Je devrais heureux. Mais c'était là le souci. L'aventure me manquait. Combattre les méchants avec elle me manquait. Cela faisait partie de moi. C'était mon crédo. Mon quotidien était tumultueux mais jamais ennuyeux. C'était ça le bonheur pour moi.

- Jeff. Me fis IDA, me sortant complètement de mes pensées.

- Oui ? Lui répondis-je, anxieux, son ton m'inquiétant légèrement.

- On doit parler.

- De quoi ?

- De tout. De ça.

- Ca ?

Elle me tendit un journal où _elle _apparaissait en couverture. Je pris le magasine dans la main, resta scotché à l'image quelques secondes puis scruta IDA, sans véritablement comprendre.

- Le commandant Shepard n'est plus. Elle est morte, Jeff.

- Je sais, IDA. Murmurais-je, blessé. Parfois, elle avait ce ton très dur. Elle utilisait des mots crus qui pouvaient briser n'importe quel cœur.

- Je sais que cela doit être dur pour toi, mais tu dois passer outre. Je ne te reconnais plus, Jeff. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

- Accouche IDA, que cherches-tu à me dire ?! Criais-je en tapant sur la table.

- Ce que je veux dire, Jeff, c'est que tu dois te ressaisir. Pilote à nouveau.

- Quoi ?

- Pilote à nouveau. Tu es un timonier. Tu dois voler. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu redeviennes toi.

- Mais… Je n'y arrive plus, ne le comprends-tu pas ? Sans… Je ne peux pas ! Hurlais-je, sentant les larmes remonter.

- Je n'en peux plus de te voir ainsi. Je ne sais pas véritablement ce que sont les mots souffrir ou déprimer, mais je sais que c'est ce dont tu souffres. Shepard ne nous a pas sauvé pour qu'on s'alarme sur son sort. Elle m'a donné une chance de vivre, essayant de me rendre le plus humaine possible. Ce n'est pas pour rester ainsi que j'ai pris vie. Je veux t'aider mais j'ai besoin de retrouver ma liberté, cette sensation que l'on appelle bien-être. Être heureuse est un sentiment qui m'est inconnu, mais au bord du Normandy, c'est l'impression qui se dégageait de chacun, et j'avais presque l'idée de l'être moi aussi. Je dois retourner à bord d'un vaisseau.

- Est-tu en train de… de me dire que tu me quittes, IDA ? L'interrogeais-je, d'une voix qui contre mon gré se brisait.

- Je suis désolé, Jeff. Il le faut.

J'étais sur le cul. Je n'y croyais pas. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me murmurait à l'oreille qu'elle était désolée. Je craquais complètement dans ses bras. Merde, c'était vraiment une période à chier. Elle me tapotait le dos. Je me ressaisis un peu, essuyait les larmes qui perlaient sur mes joues. Elle me souria et apposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je sais qu'elle ne ressentait rien, en tout cas pas comme moi. Mais je ferma les yeux afin de profiter de ce dernier contact. Puis elle rompa le lien, s'avança vers la porte et me regarda.

- Tu dois retrouver ta voie Jeff. Pour ton bien et pour celui de Shepard.

Ce fut les dernières paroles que j'entendis de sa part.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris ma boite mail et vis un message d'une personne inconnue, j'étais interrogative. Le message était plutôt court mais assez précis : une certaine Charline Van Speel voulait me voir, affirmant détenir des informations de premier ordre sur le commandant Shepard. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise. Y avait-il encore des secrets inavoués du commandant, quatre ans après sa mort ? J'étais gênée. Elle m'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises, et même si ma curiosité l'emportait d'habitude sur tout, je ne voulais pas trahir la confiance qu'elle avait pu me donner. Mais je ne pouvais ignorer ce message. Si une personne détenait une information sur Shepard, je devais savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Connaitre si cette information était compromettante ou non. Ensuite, j'improviserais. Après tout, n'étais-je pas une reporter ?

Ce ne fut pas bien difficile que de demander une affectation à Scott. Mon patron ne m'avait pas trop posé de questions, estimant que je savais sans doute ce que je faisais. Après tout, il m'avait fait confiance à de nombreuses reprises et il n'avait jamais été déçu. Arrivée au statioport, je sortis un bout de papier de ma poche pour relire l'adresse que l'historienne m'avait donné. Je ne connaissais pas bien la ville mais elle avait accompagné le tout d'un plan, histoire que je ne me perde pas trop. En réalité, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Son appartement se trouvait dans le centre-ville, dans un gratte-ciel commun. Je tapa le code puis pénétra dans le bâtiment. Tandis que je me montais les escaliers, je ne cessais de me demander si j'avais fais le bon choix en m'empressant de venir. Je voulais avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais n'était-ce pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Bah, après tout, que risquais-je ? Pas grand-chose. Si c'était vrai et que cette personne savait quelque chose sur Shepard, je ne risquais rien. De toute façon, je ne voyais pas quelqu'un me tendre un piège. J'avais emmerdé bien des gens par mes articles polémiques, mais au point de vouloir m'éliminer ? Malgré moi, je n'avais pas cette importance. J'étais peut être une reporter estimée, mais dans un milieu restreint. Je devais arrêter d'hésiter, attendant devant la porte depuis plusieurs minutes. Je devais sonner, sans plus tarder.

La sonnette retentissait. Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche malgré moi. J'étais tout même anxieuse. J'entendis au travers de la porte des pas d'approcher. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent, ratant quelques bonds. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et ma bouche ne put s'empêcher de s'ouvrir en grand. Je devais halluciner n'est-ce pas ? La femme qui se tenait devant moi ne pouvait pas être _elle_. C'était impossible. Sans un mot, elle m'invita à entrer. Je le fis sans broncher. C'était l'anarchie dans mon cerveau. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je devais rêver, honnêtement je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative. Elle me demanda si je voulais quelque chose, ce que je refusa poliment. Alors elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur un siège, ce que je fis machinalement. Elle vint se poser en face de moi, ses mains se rejoignant. Elle les place devant elle, comme si elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de me dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Emily… Je suis désolée tout d'abord de vous avoir fait venir ici sans vous donnez de détails. Comprenez ma prudence, l'extranet peut-être infiniment surveillé.

J'acquiesçais seulement par un léger mouvement de la tête. Voyant que je n'arrivais pas à relier toutes les données qui voguaient dans mon cerveau, elle continua.

- En tout cas, je suis sûr que vous ne vous attendiez pas du tout à cela… La situation est complexe. J'ai été tiraillé entre différents sentiments, même maintenant je ne sais pas si je suis la bonne direction mais…

- Est-ce vraiment vous ? Lui demandais-je, interloquée, ayant difficilement réussi à articuler ces quelques mots.

Devant son air grave, je continuais mon flot de parole.

- Je veux dire, êtes-vous vraiment _Shepard _? N'êtes-vous pas un clone ou quelque chose comme ça ? Vous êtes sensée être morte ! N'est-ce pas une mauvaise blague ? S'il vous plait, dites-moi que c'est vraiment vous. Votre mort fut déjà dur à anticiper, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire ça !

- Ecoutez… Soupira Shepard, son air s'étant assombri. Je n'ai pas voulu de cette situation. Ma mort fut déclarée contre mon gré. J'en ai profité pour fuir, essayer de revivre une vie normale. Je me suis camouflée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Devais-je faire comme si de rien n'était ? J'y aie pensé mais je ne pouvais pas revenir comme une fleur quelques mois après que l'on m'est déclarée morte. Je n'ai aucun souvenir des mois suivants _ma disparition_. Je sais seulement que quelqu'un à prit soin de moi, me permettant de me maintenir en vie… Aurais-je du revenir ? Honnêtement, je pensais que non. Le monde essayait de renaître de ses cendres. Tous les peuples se sont unis pour se reconstruire. Revenir, c'est faire ressurgir l'idée de la guerre. Le temps était à la paix, à l'unité. Je représentais celle qui avait vaincu la menace. Je ne sais pas si j'étais la figure garante d'une paix universelle. Je ne vous demande pas de pardonner mon égoïsme, je vous demande seulement de comprendre ma démarche. Récemment, on m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai compris que mon éloignement n'ouvrait pas en ma faveur. Être seule, ce n'est pas le but que j'ai recherché dans ma vie. Mon combat est peut-être finie, mais est-ce pour autant que je dois cesser de vivre ? J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je sois réellement morte après cette ultime bataille. Mais c'en fut autrement. J'ai survécu à cela, et contre mon gré, je dois vivre avec ce fardeau…

- Shepard… Je ne peux pas réellement comprendre ce qu'a pu être votre vie, avant et après cette bataille. Je vous remercie pour votre honnêteté. Je vous entends, j'adhère à ce que vous me racontez. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Une seule personne est au courant, hormis vous. C'est celui qui a pris soin de moi alors que j'ai failli y passer. C'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Emily, je veux que le monde sache qui je suis. Pas seulement mes proches. Si je veux de nouveau pouvoir vivre, l'univers doit savoir que le commandant Shepard n'est pas morte ce fameux jour. Mais je ne veux pas spécialement me montrer. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise devant les caméras et jouer les diplomates. Alors j'ai pensé à vous. Je veux que vous rédigiez un article sur moi. Vous serez mon intermédiaire. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre, mais j'ai envie d'être égoïste et de pouvoir, à nouveau, profiter d'une vie avec laquelle j'ai longtemps joué.

Sans poser plus de questions, laissant à Shepard une once d'intimité, je sortis de mon sac l'équipement nécessaire. Elle prit une longue respiration puis me livra un récit un peu brouillon mais sincère. Je l'écoutais attentivement pour ne pas perdre une miette e son histoire, mon visage reflétant avec les sentiments qui se mêlaient dans mon esprit. Des rires et de la joie, mais aussi une profonde tristesse. Elle racontait tout cela avec mélancolie, son visage devenant plus pale lorsqu'elle s'aventurait à parler de ses coéquipiers. Je sentais son mal au son de sa voix, son cœur se brisant en se remémorant son passé. Mais elle restait fière, droite. Elle était le commandant Shepard, elle ne craquait devant rien ni personne. C'était son crédo. Et malgré son ton qui trahissait ses émotions, elle continua à me rapporter les événements. Elle s'interrompit à plusieurs reprises, reprenant ses esprits, essayant de ne pas fléchir. Puis elle recommençait de plus belle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura notre entretient. A la fin, elle ne prit même pas la peine de relire ce que j'avais noté. Elle me faisait confiance. Je ne devais pas la trahir. J'étais la plume de son histoire, j'étais celle qui allait révéler la vérité à tous. Shepard comptait sur moi pour être à la hauteur.

* * *

La sonnette de mon appartement ne cessait de résonner. Quelle heure était-il bordel ? Je tourna difficilement mon visage pour apercevoir qu'il était 7h20 du matin. Bordel, mais qui osait se pointer à une heure pareille ?! Je maudissais le mufle qui venait de me réveiller si tôt. Je tendis mes jambes, les étirant sans me brusquer puis essayait de me lever. Je peinais à tenir debout mais j'y arriva tout de même. J'enfila une robe de chambre. Je n'allais pas non plus ouvrir en calecif. Je traina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, fier en mon for intérieur d'y être arrivé sans l'aide de béquille. J'ouvris la porte pour y trouver un Kaidan posté sur le palier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lui répondis-je d'un ton sec.

- Je vois que tu es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur mon cher.

Je grimaça puis l'invita à entrer. Il vint s'installer sur le siège de la cuisine américaine. Il posa son coude sur le comptoir, à l'image d'un client attendant son verre. Je vins me positionné derrière le bar, lui demanda s'il souhaitait quelque chose à boire. Il répondit vaguement un non. Je pris un verre de jus d'orange et vint m'assoir à mon tour. Puis, Kaidan sortit de sa veste un journal. Je le regarda, étonné. Pourquoi diable était-il venu me faire chier de si bon matin ?

- Tiens, m'interrompu-t-il. Tu devrais lire ça.

- Es-tu venu me réveiller pour lire le journal Kaidan ? Sérieusement ? L'interrogeais-je, interloqué.

- Regarde le Joker et tu comprendras.

Je pris en main le journal qu'il me tendait. Puis je vis la couverture. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Je devais encore être en train de dormir n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est… C'est impossible. Lâchais-je, comme pour me rassurer moi-même.

- Lis à l'intérieur Joker. Lis.

- Elle ne peut pas être en vie Kaidan ! C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

- Bordel Joker, mais regarde à l'intérieur !

Je le regardais, circonspect. J'ouvris le journal et je vis l'improbable. Elle était vraiment en vie ? Ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais gout ? Ce visage… Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elle était en vie bordel. Elle était encore vivante. Vraiment vivante. Kaidan me scrutait pendant que les larmes coulaient inconsciemment. J'étais sensible en ce moment dis-donc… Il me regardait avec compréhension. Sans doute avait-il eu la même réaction. Je savais qui elle était pour lui. Ses sentiments étaient profonds. Elle n'était pas seulement son commandant. Elle était la femme qu'il aimait. Même si cela n'avait jamais été réciproque, il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer.

- Kaidan… C'est… C'est…

- Fou, oui. Mais merveilleux. Lis l'article, tu comprendras mieux.

« Je suis en vie. Voilà, je le clame haut et fort. Moi, le commandant Shepard, je n'ai pas péri lors de ce fameux jour. De nombreuses questions doivent se développer dans votre tête. Je vais tenter d'y répondre le maximum. Tout d'abord, après ce fameux jour, je resta longtemps dans un coma profond. Je ne sais pas combien de temps précisément, mais toujours est-il que j'ai survécu grâce à l'aide d'un homme. Je le remercie car c'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux. A mon réveil, au beau milieu du désert, je fus tiraillée par différentes voix qui divergeaient. Devais-je me révéler au monde ? Devais-je disparaître et commencer une nouvelle vie ? Au début, je pensais assumer qui j'étais. Mais le monde avait changé. L'univers avait pris une toute autre tournure. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était réjouissant. J'y ai vu des peuples qui s'était déchirés dans le passé faire cause commune pour le bien commun. La reconstruction des systèmes devenaient la priorité centrale. Les diplomates arrivaient à s'entendre sur une politique commune. La guerre avait ébranlé la face du monde. Quel aurait été ma place parmi vous ? Je n'ai jamais voulu être une bête de foire, un outil diplomatique. Je voulais être l'une des actrices de cette paix perpétuelle qui s'ouvrait à vous. Je ne méritais pas cette adoration que l'on me vouait, je ne fus qu'un soldat parmi d'autres. Et pourtant, mon visage était exposé. J'étais celle qui avait vaincu l'ennemi, celle qui avait amené la paix. Bizarrement, j'ai eu peur. Angoissée de ne pas pouvoir vivre normalement après m'être déclarée ? Sans doute. Craintive de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Mes sentiments voltigeaient, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis une nouvelle idée traversa mon esprit. J'aurais préféré mourir véritablement. J'en avais marre de la torture. Celle de voir mes proches mourir les uns après les autres, celle d'être continuellement en train de me battre. Je voulais baisser les armes, me laisser aller. J'ai envisagé le suicide. Mais était-ce une solution viable ? Je l'ai écarté, tout comme la première. Me restait alors la fuite, celle d'une nouvelle vie. J'avais vagabondé sur terre un temps, puis je pris la direction d'une autre planète. Je m'y construisis une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie. Je me camouflais derrière des subterfuges qui me permettaient de ne pas dévoiler qui j'étais réellement. Après plusieurs années dans l'anonymat, me satisfaisant dans ce semblant de vie, celui qui me sauva la vie il y a quatre ans m'ouvrit les yeux. Je ne pouvais plus faire comme si de rien n'était. J'avais été égoïste, faisant souffrir les personnes auquel je tenais. Ces gens, c'est mon équipe, ceux qui forment ma famille. A chacun, je voudrais leur dire merci. Pour avoir combattu à mes côtés, pour avoir été mes amis les plus fidèles. Sachez que je repense tous les jours à ces instants à vos côtés, à ces moments de joies mais aussi de peines. Vous m'avez construite, avez faite de moi une femme comblée. Pour cela, je vous remercie. Mais je suis aussi désolée, pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait. C'est égoïste de ma part de donner signe de vie après quatre ans. Vous avez du vous reconstruire, sans doute aviez-vous réussi a surmonté votre souffrance. Et voilà que je réapparais comme si de rien n'était ? Pour cela, je m'excuse profondément. Vous êtes mon équipe, ma famille. Mes plus fidèles alliés, amis. J'aurais aimé être sincère avec vous en temps voulu. Vous dire ce que je pensais réellement. J'aurais aimé dire à certaines personnes certaines choses. J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de me déclarer. Vous n'en saurez rien car je ne souhaite pas réapparaître dans vos vies ainsi. Sans doute la plupart d'entre vous ne me reverront jamais. C'est cruel que de donner signe de vie pour à nouveau disparaître. Mais je ne peux pas encore me dévoiler, encore tiraillé entre la bonne ou la mauvaise décision. A tous, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis fière d'avoir servi pour le bien commun, pour amener la paix. Je ne regrette pas mes actes. Je veux que vous viviez, que vous redonner à notre univers sa superbe. A tous les peuples, je suis éblouie par votre clarté et par votre bonté. A mon équipe, je vous aime et sachez que si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans le moindre doute car je vous suivrez même jusqu'en enfer. »

Kaidan me tendit un mouchoir voyant que les gouttes ruisselaient plus vigoureusement sur mes pommettes. Je le remercia. Je regarda la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, dans un habit de ville sobre. Elle apparaissait fidèle à elle-même, douce et froide à la fois. Elle était tout simplement elle.

- Tu sais de qui elle parle ? Me coupa Kaidan dans mes pensées ?

- Hein ? Lui répondis-je, hébété.

- La personne qu'elle aime. Tu sais qui c'est ?

Était-ce la seule chose qu'il avait retenue de l'article ? J'allais le lui poser, mais je me freina. Il avait déjà dû le lire au moins cinquante fois. Il avait eu tout le temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. Je le scrutais, médusé.

- Non Kaidan, je ne sais pas.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi… Murmura Kaidan, sa voix trahissant ses émotions.

Il devait être bien triste, j'en étais conscient. Il venait d'apprendre que la femme qu'il aime est vivante. Alors ok, il devait être réjouit, mais il avait en plus appris qu'elle aimait un autre gars et qu'elle n'allait pas se pointer devant nous avant un bout de temps, voir jamais. Qui ne réagirait pas mal ?

- Ecoute Kaidan… Je suis désolé. Mais pour l'instant, ne crois-tu pas que le plus important est de la retrouver ? Je sais qu'elle a dit qu'elle ne se montrerait surement pas maintenant. Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie à me dire qu'elle est vivante, là, quelque part, et que je ne peux même pas pouvoir la voir ou lui parler ! Elle compte aussi pour moi, tu sais…

Bizarrement, j'y mis peut être un peu trop de conviction car Kaidan me regarda brusquement. Son regard noir me transperça. Si ces yeux étaient des fusils, je serais mort sur le coup. Puis, voyant sans doute la peur se dessiner sur mon visage, il se calma, adoptant une attitude plus sereine.

- Tu as raison, Joker. Mais comment savoir où elle est ? Shepard est maline, elle a sans doute déjà fuit la planète où elle était.

- On aura besoin de Liara. Elle seule peut savoir où elle se cache.

- Crois-tu qu'elle en saura plus ?

- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, tu ne crois pas ?

Kaidan acquiesça par un infime mouvement de tête. Puis il se leva et prit congé en m'indiquant qu'il prendrait contact avec Liara. Il me fit comprendre qu'il fallait peut être informer les autres membres de l'équipage. J'envoya une multitude de mail à mes anciens coéquipiers. Je ne savais pas s'ils avaient lu l'article. J'en doutais. Pourtant, les réponses vinrent vite et on se décida assez rapidement d'un lieu de rencontre. Je souris. Elle avait ce don de former autour d'elle une équipe de confiance, unie face à l'adversité. Elle était notre muse. Elle était celle qui dictait nos faits et gestes. Elle était notre tout. Je la suivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il le fa… Attends. Je me précipitais, en tout cas du mieux que je le pouvais, jusqu'au comptoir et prit le journal dans la main. Kaidan me l'avait laissé, tant mieux. J'ouvris le quotidien à la page recherchée, m'aventurant quelques secondes sur sa photo. Puis, reprenant mes esprits, je relisais la dernière phrase de l'article. « A mon équipe, je vous aime et sachez que si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans le moindre doute car je vous suivrez même jusqu'en enfer ». Était-ce anodin ? Avait-elle utilisé cette expression au hasard ? Au bien était-ce un signe ? Elle ne faisait pas les choses au hasard. J'étais témoin de sa malice. Elle savait utiliser les mots à bon escient. Si elle avait utilisé ces mots, c'était clairement en référence à ce jour-là. Comment j'avais pu oublier ? C'était le jour où je lui avais ouvert mon cœur. Je pensais être amoureux d'IDA, je lui en avais fais part. Puis de fil en aiguille, elle en vint à me demander si j'avais envisagé cela avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'en rigola, mais son regard était trop sérieux pour être une blague. Je lui répondis que non. Alors elle demanda si maintenant, je pouvais envisager quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Je ne comprenais pas bien le sens de sa question. Alors je lui répondis qu'avec Jack c'était impossible. Que Liara ne m'attirait pas, bien que je n'aie rien contre les extraterrestres. Que Tali avait toujours un masque et que je n'avais pas d'affinité avec elle. Puis je n'osais pas aborder le sujet. Et avec elle ? Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ? Alors je lui avais répondu qu'elle était mon commandant, la femme que je respectais le plus et que je la suivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. Mais je ne finis même pas ma tirade. Elle me coupa, lâchant dans un éclat de rire que je la suivrais partout… sauf dans ses appartements. Mon visage était remonté jusqu'au sien, croisant ses yeux bleus. J'étais trop bourrée pour y déceler un quelconque ressenti. Puis j'avais pris congé, rejoignant IDA. En y repensant, c'était une soirée banale. J'avais l'habitude de discuter avec elle. Alors surement que cette phrase ne devait pas avoir un lien avec ce soir-là. Il n'y avait pas de raison apparente. Pourtant, cela me trottait dans la tête. Qui userait-de ces mots en temps normal ? Personne. Peut-être que je n'avais pas été le seul à lui dire. Quand bien même, au fond de moi, je croyais vraiment que ces mots n'avaient pas été choisi au hasard. C'était un message qu'elle avait voulu me faire passer. J'avais peur de comprendre. Devais-je me poser la question de savoir pourquoi elle aurait utilisé ces mots ? Je voulais être sûr que je n'étais pas qu'un fou qui déblatérait sur une pauvre phrase. Peut-être était-elle anodine. Peut-être ne l'était-elle pas. En tout cas, il fallait vraiment qu'on la retrouve.

* * *

**Bon, honnêtement, je ne suis pas très fière de moi. J'arrivais pas à bien ficeler le tout, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir et surtout ça aide à s'améliorer ! A très bientôt !**


End file.
